


All Unquiet Things

by trashgoblinwizardparty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Haunted Houses, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, established Hinny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/pseuds/trashgoblinwizardparty
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter buy a suspiciously cheap house in Godric's Hollow.They soon find they're not the only ones living there.





	All Unquiet Things

**Author's Note:**

> halloweeeeeeeennnn 
> 
> i meant to get this out before halloween but y'know. life. 
> 
> the next chapter is on my nano list so there's that.

“We’re inviting Dudley and Pansy, of course,” Ginny said.

Harry groaned. “Do we have to? We  _ just _ saw them at Christmas.”

Ginny looked up from her notebook, her fringe falling across one eye. “Harry, Christmas was ten months ago.”   


“Really? Because it feels like just yesterday.”   


Ginny gave him The Look. That one where she half-smiled and raised an eyebrow whenever he said something stupid.   


Harry sighed. “Alright, who else?”

“Draco and Blaise,” Ginny said crisply.   


Harry groaned. “Oh lord, we can’t invite Draco if we’re inviting Pansy, they used to date! It would be...weird.”

Ginny snorted. “She used to be his beard, you mean.”   


“Well yeah, though I think Pansy thought it was real for a while.”   


Ginny went quiet at that. Thoughtful. “There will be enough people they can avoid each other,” she said, finally.

“Or! We could just not invite any of them!” Harry said, throwing his arms wide.   


Ginny gave him another Look. “You know if we don’t invite Draco, he’ll just show up anyway and make a scene? It’s like not inviting the bad fairy to the princess’ christening.”   


Harry flopped down on the sofa in defeat. “Fine.”   


Ginny nibbled thoughtfully at the rubber end of the pencil. “Since we’re having the party on Halloween night, we could have it be fancy dress?”   


Harry choked out a laugh and Ginny gave him the third Look of the morning.   


“Oh wait, you’re serious,” he said.   


“Well? Why not? It’ll be fun!” Ginny said.   


Harry tried to imagine Dudley or even Draco dressed as a doctor or a policeman and burst into laughter again.   


“Yeah, we should definitely make it fancy dress,” Harry said, wiping a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye.   


Ginny beamed at him and scribbled something in her notebook. She tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear.   


He couldn’t seem to look away from Ginny at that moment. The morning sunlight shone through the window and illuminated her red hair, catching the bits of red-gold and setting them ablaze. There was a small furrow in her brow as she was figuring out the guest list that Harry wanted to kiss away.   


All at once it hit him how lucky he was. He was gazing at the love of his life, who happened to also be his wife, sitting in _ their _ armchair, figuring out a guest list of people to invite to  _ their _ housewarming party.   


In  _ their _ house. That they bought themselves.   


Godric’s Hollow was a quaint little village. Most of the buildings had been there since the Middle Ages, and they certainly looked it. The cottage Harry and Ginny had bought was out at the edge, not quite to the end of High Street, but the last house on the lane.   


The house was in surprisingly good condition for the price they paid. Considering their budget, Harry and Ginny had been expecting to get a place that needed a lot of work. But this house was in almost perfect condition (Ginny hated the wallpaper, but then again Ginny hated all wallpaper). Even the garden was in good shape.   


Harry settled into the plush cushions of the sofa, perfectly content with life. 

* * *

“Oi bring that cheese tray back over here!” Dudley Dursley, Harry’s cousin, shouted over the pounding bass of the music.   


Seamus Finnegan had nearly gotten away with the entire cheese platter, heading for the door to the back garden. Through the window, Harry could see Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Seamus’ own partner Dean Thomas gathered around the fire pit. Harry gazed longingly outside and took a gulp of beer while he let Draco Malfoy’s inane prattle wash over him without really listening.   


How he’d let himself be cornered by Draco was beyond him. Ginny had deserted him to go talk to Cedric and Cho, and Blaise mysteriously vanished, too, as soon as Draco started in on whatever latest thing his father was doing.  _ Traitors, the lot of them _ , Harry thought.

“Oh, Harry,” Luna Lovegood said, appearing like a miracle out of nowhere. “This party is wonderful! What are you supposed to be?”   


Luna was wearing an odd assortment of rags and colorful plastic jewelry that clinked every time she moved. Harry had no idea what or who she was supposed to be.   


“Oh, I’m uh. Merlin,” Harry said, plucking at the rather cheap material of his costume. It was a blue robe spangled with silver stars. He’d lost the hat somewhere, and had taken the beard off because it itched.

“That’s nice,” Luna said, airily. “And what are you supposed to be?” she asked Draco, who hadn’t dressed up at all.   


“He’s a prat,” Harry said. And then ducked immediately as Draco swatted at him.   


“You’re supposed to dress as something you’re not, for these things,” Harry heard Luna tell Draco.   


Harry used that moment to escape. He made a beeline for the side table, where his best friend Ron Weasley had camped out next to the desserts.

“Glad you escaped, mate,” Ron said through a mouthful of pastry. “I was just about to go rescue you.”   


“Sure you were,” Harry said, snatching a pastry from the tray before Ron could get it.   


Just then, Fred and George Weasley caused a further distraction by bursting in through the door with a large box of fireworks carried between them.   


“Not in MY house!” Ginny shrieked from across the room.

She hurried over to where her brothers were, brandishing her prop broomstick, her black witch hat falling to the floor behind her. Harry and Ron laughed so hard Harry thought he’d crack a rib. 

* * *

It was well after one in the morning, and most of the guests had gone home. Only a few stragglers remained.   


Unfortunately for Harry, those few involved Dudley, Pansy, and Draco, as well as people he actually liked: Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. They were all sat in the living room on sofas and chairs. A forest of empty beer bottles, wine glasses, and tumblers had sprouted upon the coffee table between them, and their chatter had died down to low murmurs. Only Dudley and Ron were still working their way through their beers—everyone else had quit for the night.   


Various bits of costumes littered the floor: a feather from Hermione’s flapper costume, a discarded cowboy hat—it must’ve been Dean’s—and a stuffed parrot from someone’s pirate costume. Harry blearily looked over the assorted party detritus and decided that tomorrow was a better time to clean it up.   


The party had been a rousing success and their new home had been thoroughly christened.

Harry settled back and wrapped an arm around Ginny. She was toying with the brim of her witch hat and staring off into space.   


“It’s funny,” Luna said suddenly, startling everyone. “That you two decided to dress as a witch and wizard.”   


Luna was sitting in an armchair directly across from where Harry and Ginny sat together on the sofa and gazing at them in a peculiarly distant way.   


“Er...why’s it funny?” Harry asked.   


Luna waved her hand vaguely through the air. “In some alternate universe, we’re all witches and wizards…except you,” she said, pointing at Dudley.   


Dudley let out a bark of a laugh, and took a swig from his beer. “Why not me?” He scoffed.   


Luna shrugged. “You just aren’t.”   


That got a chuckle out of almost everyone. Most of the people here were accustomed to Luna’s oddities.   


“Your house is very nice,” Luna continued, addressing Harry and Ginny. “It’s really a shame it’s so haunted.”   


As it happened, she’d said it during a lull in the background conversation. No one spoke a word.

“I see why Thomas and Finnegan call you ‘Loony Lovegood,’” Dudley said, breaking the silence.   


The resulting roar of laughter probably woke the neighbors.   


Luna smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said.   


All of a sudden, Pansy sat up. “Oh! That reminds me! I brought something for you.”   


She heaved herself out of the chair and wobbled drunkenly into the foyer. Harry looked askance at Dudley, who was frowning as if he were trying to remember something important.   


When Pansy returned, she was carrying something flat and oblong wrapped in shiny orange paper decorated with bats. She presented it with a flourish to Harry and Ginny.   


Ginny took the package from her and opened it.   


The thing was a flat piece of wood with numbers, letters, and strange, occult-looking symbols painted on it. Another piece of wood—this one small and triangular with a glass lens in the middle—fell out of the paper onto Ginny’s lap.   


“Pan, not this bollocks again,” Dudley groaned.   


“Oh hush you, it’s just for fun!” Pansy sniffed.   


“Still going on with that fortune teller nonsense, I see,” Draco drawled.   


Harry had nearly forgotten he was there. Harry caught Ron’s eye and they exchanged looks.   


Pansy turned on Draco. “It’s not nonsense! It’s real!”   


“What is it?” Harry asked, trying to head off a potential row.   


Pansy turned back to him. Harry noticed that her elaborate eye makeup had smudged and her Cleopatara wig was crooked.   


“Haven’t you ever heard of an Ouija Board before, Potter?”   


“It’s got ‘Hasbro’ printed on it,” Ginny said, pointing to the bottom of the board. “Isn’t that a toy company?”   


“The board itself doesn’t matter! It’s just a tool. A way to communicate,” Pansy said.   


“Communicate? With who?” Harry asked.   


Pansy raised her hands and wriggled her fingers. “The deeaaaaddd,” she intoned, trying for ‘dramatically spooky’ and ending up squarely in ‘very drunk.’   


Draco rolled his eyes, and Blaise smirked. Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow and Ron’s face was doing that thing it did when he was trying hard not to laugh. Neville was half-asleep in his chair, and Dudley was downing another beer, ignoring them all. Only Luna looked concerned.   


Ginny snorted. “Why would we want to do that?”   


“Come on, it’s Halloween!” Pansy said. “The veil between the worlds is thinnest right now!”   


“Oh really now,” Hermione said. “It’s just a children’s toy.”   


“No it’s real!” Pansy insisted. “I’ll show you!”   


“Pan—” Dudley started.

“Oh Duddy it’s fine. Your mum and dad aren’t here to yell at you for playing with occult things.”   


Harry, remembering what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were like, was not surprised when Dudley went pale.   


Draco snickered. “Scared of ghosts, Dursley?”   


Dudley went red in the face. “I’m not afraid! I just don’t think they’re real!”   


“Then there’s no harm in trying it!” Pansy screeched triumphantly.   


“Alright let’s talk to a bloody ghost if it’ll get you to shut up,” Ginny snapped.

“Great!” Pansy clapped her hands together. “Where should we—ah, let’s clear off this table, then.”   


The next couple of minutes were spent clearing the coffee table of assorted bottles and glasses and then they were all sat around it, shoulder to shoulder, with the Ouija Board in the middle. Harry had flipped off the lights, and now the only illumination was from the jack-o-lantern sitting on the side table.

Harry sat down on the floor next to Ginny who was next to Pansy. Dudley sat by Pansy and a very sleepy Neville was next to him. Then Luna, Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione—who was sat next to Harry, completing the circle. Pansy placed the little triangular piece in the center of the board.   


“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Luna said suddenly.   


Pansy glared at her. “You’re the one who brought up haunted houses in the first place.”   


“I think some things shouldn’t be disturbed,” Luna said.

She got up from the table, and Neville managed to get to his feet next to her.   


“It was a lovely party,” Luna told Harry and Ginny.   


And then she and Neville left.   


“Let’s get this over with,” Ginny said.

Harry could hear the resignation in her voice, but Pansy either didn’t notice or didn’t care.   


“Okay, everyone, you’ll need to put a finger on the Planchette,” Pansy instructed.

She placed her own finger on the little triangular thing on the board and everyone else did the same. It was still a tight squeeze with eight of them around the table.   


“So...now what?” Harry asked Pansy, who was the de facto expert on weird things now that Lunal left.   


“Now,” Pansy paused for effect. “We ask questions.”   


“Oh spirits! Why is Pansy such a loon?” Draco intoned.

Blaise and Ron both snickered.   


Pansy chucked one of her sandals at Ron. “Shut up.”

“Ow! Why me? Draco’s the one who said it!”   


Pansy ignored him. “Is there anyone here who wishes to speak to us?”   


Nothing happened.

“We need to finger our Planchettes harder or the ghost won’t feel it,” Ron whispered.   


Harry and Ginny both snorted with laughter while Hermione rolled her eyes.   


“This is stupid,” Hermione stated. “Ghosts aren’t real, I’m tired, and I’ve got work in the morning. Come on, Ron, we’re going home.”   


“Awww but I wanted to talk to a ghost.” But Ron clambered to his feet anyway.   


“See ya, mate. Ginny,” Ron said.   


Harry heard the door click shut behind them.   


“Well now that the  _ non-believers _ are gone, let’s get this started,” Pansy said.   


Now there were only six of them, there was more room at the table, and they shuffled themselves around to reform the circle.   


“If there is a spirit here, make your presence known!” Pansy said.   


They all sat in silence for several long moments. Just as it seemed nothing was going to happen, the Planchette jerked.   


“Augh!!” Draco shouted.   


“You moved it!” Ginny said to Pansy.

“No I did not!” Pansy retorted. “Let’s try again.”

Pansy cleared her throat. “What is your name?”   


Nothing.   


“Well we tried. The ghosts aren’t talking,” Dudley said.   


Then the Planchette jerked in the other direction, so quickly it burst free from Harry’s grasp.   


“She’s moving it! I saw her!” Ginny said, pointing at Pansy.   


“She always does this,” Draco said.   


“I do not!” Pansy shouted.   


“Okay alright. Let’s just call it a night, eh?” Harry said. “I’m tired and not looking forward to having to clean house tomorrow.”   


“Ugh. Fine,” Pansy said, throwing her hands up. “I just wanted to liven up the party a bit.”   


“...With dead people?” Harry couldn’t resist asking.   


She only gave him a glare.   


“Come on, Dudley, we’re leaving.” 

* * *

After they saw the last of their guests to the door, Ginny and Harry turned as one to survey the party damage.   


“This will definitely keep until morning,” Harry said, yawning.   


“Yeah…” Ginny agreed.   


Harry put his hand on the small of Ginny’s back as they went upstairs.   


On the coffee table the Ouija Board sat deserted.   


The Planchette quivered in place and then slowly moved to one of the letters.   


It spelled out “T-O-M” before stilling. 


End file.
